


Quick Release

by Snowbird69



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: BDSM, Consent, Daddy Kink, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbird69/pseuds/Snowbird69
Summary: Walter was promised if he was good after the last mission he would be allowed to cum, and that he would get his  ass filled with his partner's. Lance was eager to give his baby boy his reward.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 3
Kudos: 208





	Quick Release

His cock twitched in the cage Lance put on him, he is not allowed to relieve his sexual urges. Lance, turned on by the desperate twink, starts to move his hips faster and faster, enjoying the sight of the shape of his own, massive member poking out in Walter's guts. Embarrassed, Walter tries to cover his face, but Lance refuses to allow him to do such a thing, and pins both of Walter's wrists down in one of his own hands.

Walter cried from the pain of his chastity belt, needing to relieve his cock. Lance did not give in, however, with the key to the cage worn on his neck.

He pulled Walter closer by the leash of the dog collar around his little pet's neck. His hips halt to pull his precious baby boy up to him, kissing him passionately

"You've been such a good boy, leaving your cage on." he whispers into the kiss, the spare hand slowly wrapping itself around the twink's cage.

"D-Daddy! Please! I've been so good! I haven't come all week! I saved it all for you!" Walter whimpers into Lance's lips, his body shivering at every single little touch the sex symbol of a man lay on his precious baby boy.

"I can see, you've been a good boy. Saving every single last drop of your seed for your daddy~" he took his hands off of the boy's hands and leash, opting to take his own little necklace off to unlock the chastity belt his little pet was wearing. "Does someone want their reward to be themselves being relieved or does a special boy want daddy's seed?"

"Daddy, y-you promised you would fill my ass up after the last mission! You _also_ promised you'd let me cum!" Walter whined, he was desperate to have his beloved boyfriend's cum as well as his own to cover the floor of his laboratory.

Lance just snickered to himself, amused by the pleas from his boy toy. He unlocks the cage and kisses Walter's sweet lips, moving down his neck to plant a mark.

"D-daddy! We're at work! I can't have anyone see-" "It doesn't matter. Let them know you're my territory."

Walter's dick sprung up with his cage unlocked, pre-cum already weeping out. "My, my. Someone's eager for his daddy" Lance kissed lower and lower Walter, laying him on the floor from their original position of Walter in Lance's lap, legs wrapped around his waist. He nips Walter's right nipple, hearing a quiet gasp of pleasure from the boy.

He continued to tease Walter's nipples, climbing on top of the boy to pin his wrists down again. Lance wanted to cuff them together, but Walter's gadgets wouldn't consist of such things, right?

"Lance- I mean- Daddy, reach out to my desk. I have something- AH!" he felt Lance's huge, juicy cock slip out of him and rub against his own freshly unsheathed member. Lance reached over, grabbed a pair of what looked like cuffs and without even asking or checking, bound Walter's wrists together.

"There! Much better. Now, where were we?" he moved back down to Walter's neck, one of his hands started rubbing the twink's nipple while the other started fondling the balls.

Lance was so glad that the one he chose out of the entire world to love and be with was such a smart guy. Walter created a lubricant that stays on and completely slippery until the cock- or toy- it is applied to is washed off with soap. Lance originally thought "well, of course, that's what lube is normally like" until their first sexual encounter. He had to use an entire bottle of regular lube to help ease the boy's tight, virgin boy-pussy.

Lance felt so relieved that he didn't have to keep reapplying in the middle of their activities anymore, because he then slipped his cock into Walter's tight, tight ass.

He heard the twink lightly gasp and moan. He knew Walter was trying so hard to hold back making noise so their boss wouldn't catch them fooling around on company time.

Lance started to move his hips to the beat of the song playing in the background, which was there to cover up any moans that slip out of his beloved Walter. His face went back up to Walter's to enjoy the sight of his toy holding back the sounds of pleasure, eyes rolling back. "D-daddy- please" he quietly begged the tall man fucking him, "I n-need some relief..."

Lance took a hand off of his toy's chest and immediately wrapped around his cute little cock. Walter winced, unable to handle the sudden pleasure he is allowed to experience, and after a few strokes, he came all over his daddy's hand.

"Oh such a good boy! You came for Daddy so quickly! Now Daddy can finally relieve himself-" with that, he wrapped his cum-covered hands around Walter's waist, shoved his tongue down Walter's throat and started to pound quickly into his ass.

"Baby boy, do you want Daddy's cum?" he whispered into Walter's mouth, tongues swirling in the twink's mouth. "I want it! I want Daddy's cum!" "Where do you want Daddy to cum?"

"I-In my ass! Daddy, I want you to cum in my ass!"

"You got it baby boy."

Lance picked up the pace even more, bucking into Walter's ass as if he were a bull. He felt pleasure building up in his cock, and looking at Walter's cute face completely flushed, eyes wide, greatly helped.

"Here's your reward baby boy- AH!"

Hot, viscous fluid suddenly rushed into Walter's ass. He finally got his Daddy's cum, and he was so happy.

"T-Thank you Daddy!"

  


He moved his cuffed wrists to wrap around Lance's neck, holding him tight as the man collapsed in a sweaty mess on top of him.

"I love you, Daddy." he whispered into Lance's ear.

  


"I love you too, kid." Lance whispered back.

~fin~


End file.
